


Committed

by Weconqueratdawn



Series: A Luxury of Punishments [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Humiliation, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Needles, Prostate Exam, Prostate Massage, Roleplay, Sex is Therapy & Therapy is Sex, Straitjacket porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal helps Will overcome his fear of being institutionalised. This is seriously dirty stuff.</p><p>This is set in my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6220945/chapters/14253013">Cathexis</a> universe but you don’t need to have read that first. All you need to know is that Hannibal and Will are in an established D/s relationship.</p><p>
  <em>He indicated a screen in the corner of the room. Behind it was a desk, a stainless-steel trolley of medical supplies and an examination table with a tall angle-poise lamp spotlighting its surface.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Role-play can seem very unnatural at first, especially with someone you already know. Just try to relax with it - it will get easier. You only have to follow my lead.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will looked doubtfully around. “And you’re sure this will help? With my fears?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Committed

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly not as bad as the tags make it sound but please do read them.
> 
> Readers fresh from the main Cathexis fic - if this seems a little strange at first, you may need to read to the end (just trust me) :)
> 
> Warning: contains role-play scenes of institutionalisation / being committed to a psychiatric facility - I’d advise you don’t read if that is at all uncomfortable for you.
> 
> Thanks for my lovely betas [wraithsonwings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings) and lordofthelesbians!

Before knocking, Will stood back and flexed his fingers, trying to shake out the anxious ache resulting from unconsciously clenching them all day. His palms were damp too. He was hurriedly wiping them on his jeans as Hannibal opened the door.

“Good evening, Will. I appreciate your punctuality. Everything is set up for our session. But first, please make yourself comfortable.”

Throat dry, Will took his seat opposite Hannibal. “About our _session_. I have some concerns. And apprehension.”

“Do you feel this is not the right path for you?”

“No, I'm sure it is. But it doesn't make it any easier. And total immersion therapy is such a… blunt instrument.”

“Only when those wielding it are blunt themselves. I hope you find me more subtle than that?”

A wry, reluctant smile cracked through Will's fragile composure. “I wouldn't be here if I didn't.”

“Well then. We have discussed this at length, any more deliberation is simply avoidance. Now is the time to choose. Do we go ahead as planned, or not?”

Will released the breath he’d been holding. “We go ahead.”

“Excellent. It is important you believe in this scenario we are about to create. You must experience it fully. Though I encourage you to stick with it, should you find it too difficult to continue, you will use a safe word. What will yours be?”

“Ten-twelve.”

Hannibal nodded once, then stood. “If you are ready, please step this way.”

He indicated a screen in the corner of the room. Behind it was a desk, a stainless-steel trolley of medical supplies and an examination table with a tall angle-poise lamp spotlighting its surface. 

“Role-play can seem very unnatural at first, especially with someone you already know. Just try to relax with it - it will get easier. You only have to follow my lead.”

Will looked doubtfully around. “And you’re sure this will help? With my fears?”

“You need to experience them in a safe environment, inhabit them. That will help you be able to release them.”

“Okay. How- how do we start?”

“Why don’t you take a seat,” Hannibal indicated the examination table, “and I will be with you shortly.”

As Will sat, Hannibal vanished behind the screen. There wasn’t much time for him to look around himself before Hannibal returned, holding a clipboard.

“Mr Graham?”

Feeling slightly silly, Will answered, “That’s me.”

Hannibal put the chart down and snapped on a pair of latex gloves. “A voluntary admittance, I see.”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“I am Dr Lecter. For you to be admitted to the facility you must go through certain checks and procedures. I will need you to remove your clothes now.”

Will squeezed shut his eyes, just momentarily. Unease crept up along his spine, drawing with it an unreal queasiness. _It wasn't real. Just play-acting, that was all._ He took a deep breath and let himself be pulled down into it. Starting with his jacket, each item of clothing he wore was unbuttoned and discarded. Simple, like shedding skins, he told himself. Hannibal collected them from the surface of the table as Will dropped each one. They were folded and bagged, given a neat label, and put into an open drawer. In under a minute, Will stood only in his briefs, goosebumps breaking out on his skin.

“What about these? Do I, uh, keep them on?”

Hannibal looked up from the form on which he had started making rapid, brief notes. Will tried in vain to read them, or which boxes has been ticked and which hadn't.

“I will take those too. I need to examine you.”

“Right. Of course.”

Will looked at the table, cold steel with a towel laid over it. He turned away from Hannibal and slid down the waistband. His briefs fell to the floor and he stepped out of them, bending awkwardly to pick them up.

“May I?” Hannibal said, as he took them from Will's hands. His finger brushed over Will's knuckles, causing an involuntary shiver. The latex caught at his skin, cool and unnatural.

“Up on the table now, please.”

Will perched on it's edge, and waited uncomfortably. Hannibal paid his nakedness no mind, as if it was perfectly normal for Will to be unclothed in his presence. Will tried to latch onto that but it was difficult when Hannibal kept leaning over him to reach things from the trolley or to shine a light in his eye. When Hannibal stood between his legs and pressed a stethoscope to his chest, Will had to bite down on his tongue to give himself a distraction from his racing heart. Perhaps if he didn't think too much, it would slow down.

The usual readings were taken - blood pressure, reflexes, temperature. Hannibal performed each one with the utmost care and professionalism, each result noted down without comment. There was no need to discuss them, Will reminded himself. They were not for his benefit, after all.

The next time Hannibal spoke, it was to say, “I will need a blood sample.” 

Will watched him open a fresh, sterile needle from it's plastic wrapper, and held out his arm. Hannibal's gloved hands were surprisingly cool, his grip delicate over the veins and tendons of Will's wrist. He fixed his eyes on the needle as it dimpled his skin, and noticed how expertly Hannibal slid it into his vein. The pain was sharp but minor, something curiously detached from him. The vial filled, slowly, viscously, with his blood.

The sting of disinfectant brought his reality back sharply. Hannibal watched him with disinterested concern.

“It is perfectly usual to feel reluctant. Of course you don't wish to be here. But it is the best place for you right now.”

Will listened, nodded. 

“You will be kept safe. From yourself, your impulses.”

Hannibal was very close, aftershave just discernable through the disinfectant. For a moment, Will was intensely relieved for it, for the reminder of the real Hannibal. Then he faltered; the familiarity drifted. It wasn't the scent he recognised, not resinous and complex. This was cool, clean - fresh and unreachable as the breeze.

“Will? Try to concentrate if you can, it will make things easier for you to understand later.”

Will dragged his gaze up from his knees to Hannibal's face. He nodded again. “Sorry.”

There was a pause while Hannibal turned back to the desk to make another series of notes.

“Could you stand for me now?”

Will slipped down from his hunched posture on the table. Hannibal placed a careful hand on his shoulder, and smoothly bent to cup his balls.

“Turn your head and cough.”

Will choked out a surprised splutter. 

“Again.”

Will obeyed, attention firmly fixed on the edge of the screen. Hannibal withdrew his hand and waved for Will to sit again.

“This would be a good time to tell me about any sexual problems you may have. Any problems attaining or keeping an erection?”

“No.”

“What about unwanted erections?”

“Is that really relevant?”

“I am your doctor, Will. I decide what is relevant. Do you experience any other physical, sexual dysfunction?”

“No.”

“Thank you. Now, the next part is always uncomfortable but I'll try not to make it too unpleasant. Would you prefer to lie on your side or bend over?”

Will opened his mouth and forced himself to speak. “Bending is fine.” He put his back to Hannibal, to hide his blush, palms flat on the table.

“Nice and low, please. Your face closer to the surface. Good. Now, spread your legs a little.”

It was cold, Will thought. At least that wasn't any different. _Focus on that. It's cold and uncomfortable._ The blunt tip of a latex-gloved finger firmly teased inside him, persistent yet sensitive. There was a slight sting but nothing he couldn't live with. Until Hannibal found what he was looking for and pressed, _no, rubbed_ over it. Will's dick twitched and he bit his lip. _Don't think about it, don't think about it._ Hannibal placed a respectful hand on his hip, to hold him still, and massaged in slow, tight circles. A tiny, strangled noise escaped through Will's teeth.

“Just relax, Will. Some slight discomfort is to be expected.”

Still Hannibal didn't stop. Will could feel his dick rising lazily to bump against his stomach. He screwed his eyes shut, his entire upper body rigid with the effort of maintaining some control. The rest of him was traitorous, cock stiffening, his hips threatening to tilt and push back against his finger. It was easier to take, he was looser, opening to Hannibal’s intrusion, and _he wanted more_.

“Everything seems to be fine,” Hannibal said, as he slipped out of him. “I'm sure you know by now that's a perfectly normal reaction - nothing to be embarrassed over.”

Will straightened, back still to Hannibal, flushed and rock hard and totally naked. There was nowhere to hide so he gratefully followed Hannibal's cue. _Perfectly normal and no need to be embarrassed_. Becoming aware of busyness and movement behind him, he faced Hannibal again.

He'd discarded the latex gloves, and clipped a sheaf of papers together. That would be the beginnings of Will's file - reams of personal, intimate information, to be added to daily. Hannibal gestured at some clothing folded neatly on the bed, his gaze never once dropping below Will's shoulders.

“You can get dressed now.”

They were pale and shapeless, a t-shirt and thin cotton pants with an elasticated waist. The t-shirt was too small, pulling tight across his chest, and the pants too large. His dick bobbed up freely, the loose material unable to prevent it. It showed no signs of subsiding and looked indecent; entirely inappropriate. 

It was driven firmly from his mind when Hannibal unrolled the straitjacket and held it out for him.

“You know it's for the best, Will.”

Will realised his mouth was hanging open, and closed it. Hannibal stood unmoving, perfectly serious. He took a small step towards it, a thing of soft straps and buckles. Once he was in it, there would no be escape. He wouldn't belong to himself any more.

He turned around and held his arms out.

Hannibal slipped it over them smoothly. Will felt it wrap around his torso as it was buckled at the back. He dropped his arms, folding them around himself, and waited. A few stray strands of Hannibal's hair fell loose from its pomade and tickled his temple when his right arm was strapped into place. When the left joined it, it was a soft puff of breath Will felt on his cheek.

“Please check your shoulders are seated comfortably. I will make adjustments, if not.”

Will shrugged exaggeratedly, feeling for tension, but there was none. The constriction was concentric, an unforgiving band of resistance around his chest. It was comfortable if he relaxed and didn't struggle. The jacket ended at the waistband of his pants and below it his dick still curved upwards, heedless of his humiliation.

“Now the final part of the admission process. I will have a short introductory session with you, to ask questions and gauge your responses.”

Hannibal guided Will to the consultation area. There were two chairs facing each other as usual, except considerably closer together. Will lowered himself into a seat, assisted by Hannibal. 

“Spread your legs, please. This is for my safety, and yours.” 

Hannibal stood over him with two pairs of padded cuffs dangling over one hand. Will hardly had the chance to obey before Hannibal dropped to one knee and pulled his foot closer to the chair leg. The cuff buckled snugly around his ankle and was clipped to the chair. With a growing sense of unreality, Will watched as the same happened to his other leg. He couldn't move at all, strapped around himself and now to the chair.

From his crouch, Hannibal swept his eyes over Will, lingering briefly on his continued erection. Will flushed deeply, hot all over, mortified. What would he think? It was possibly even worse than before, his pants clearly tented. What had been loose cotton folds when he was standing upright were now stretched tightly across it, highlighting how hard he was. There was even a little spot of wetness where the tip strained against the thin cotton. He desperately wished to hide his face with his hand, but there was no way to avoid Hannibal's glance except by keeping his eyes permanently shut.

Hannibal said nothing and sat down opposite Will, flicking through the bundle of papers. They were so close, if Will had been allowed to sit normally their knees would have bumped.

Hannibal elegantly crossed his legs, and began.

“Some of these questions may seem overly personal, possibly invasive. But it's important we have a full picture of your… issues.”

Hannibal leaned forward a little, eyes searching Will's face.

“Please do try to be as honest as possible. You want to make a good impression, don't you? Being cooperative is the best method, I assure you.”

Will swallowed. Nodded.

“This is being recorded, so could you vocalise please? For the tape.”

“Yes, Dr Lecter. I… want to cooperate.”

“Of course you do.” Hannibal shuffled through some pages, then asked, “Tell me, do you fantasise?”

“I'm sorry?”

“Would you say you fantasise?”

“In what kind of situation?”

“Any. Sexually, for example. Do you?”

“Doesn't everyone?”

“Tell me about yours.”

“What? No, I- I can't…”

“Are you ashamed of your sexual fantasies, Will?”

“No! I just- that's not the kind of question you can just ask someone, out of the blue like that.”

“I'm asking as your doctor, not because of idle curiosity.” Hannibal shifted, re-crossed his legs and leant his weight on his elbow as he leaned forward. “Your current predicament suggests this to be a pertinent topic.”

“That has nothing to do with anything. It's just- a physical reaction, that's all.”

“Are you sure? During a prostate exam it's not uncommon, but since then you've had a stressful and unsettling experience. Yet it seems to have excited you further.”

“That's not true.”

“Isn't it?” Hannibal's eyes drifted down to Will's crotch. Will kept his eyes fixed on Hannibal's face but he knew what Hannibal could see. The fabric was still tight over his dick, damp now. It caught across the tip as he squirmed. 

“I thought perhaps you enjoy being restrained - maybe you've fantasised about it?”

“... I've only ever thought about it. But nothing like this!”

“I thought you promised to cooperate, Will? I don't believe that's the whole truth.”

Will gritted his teeth. “I am cooperating. I don't know why this is happening.”

“What about authority figures, people holding power over you?”

“I- I don't know. Maybe.”

“I certainly represent that for you now. Perhaps you are fantasising about me, as we speak. About my hands on you, using you.”

His dick twitched visibly as Hannibal spoke - Will felt the fabric rub against the swollen tip as it moved. He’d opened his mouth to reply, but shut it again. There was no point trying to deny it.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, and leaned close. His eyes were cast down at Will's cock as he spoke, scrutinising. “Such a terrible case of deviancy. I knew it as soon as you offered to bend over for your prostate exam. Most patients require some persuasion, but you opened up to me so… gratefully.”

Bright red, Will gave in, the urgency in his dick too overwhelming. He'd deal with the consequences later. He watched Hannibal's hand reach for his waistband, and felt the warm brush of a finger hook over it. Hannibal pulled, slowly, until Will's cock was freed. It slapped up against the jacket, nudging against his restrained forearms. Hannibal tutted, and tucked the elastic waistband under Will's balls, leaving Will utterly exposed.

Will stared down at himself, breathing hard, almost panting. He didn't think he'd ever been so hard in his life, his dick flushed and the tip slick, leaking readily.

“Look at the state of you. So helpless and hard. What is that excites you so much? Is it that you can't touch yourself or that I won't?”

Will groaned through his teeth, tightly clenched.

“Or perhaps it's the inevitability of it, being unable to control your excitement. I think you enjoy the embarrassment.”

Will shook his head, tried not to listen to his words. He wanted not to believe Hannibal but the evidence suggested otherwise. The air was cool on his heated skin, where the wetness trickled down his shaft. He couldn’t help but look, the sight of his shame making him desperate.

“I think you like being watched too, being on display. Really, I should cover you back up. This is only encouraging your unfortunate depravity.”

Will groaned, somehow disappointed but unsure what he actually had expected to happen. Hannibal released the elastic under his balls, avoiding touching him with exaggerated care, and trapped his dick back inside his pants. The sensation of even the cloth covering him made Will squirm in his seat, unable to do much more than that. It clung to his cock, growing slicker every moment. Will felt its consistent, aching throb like a heartbeat, and could hardly concentrate on anything else.

Hannibal divided his attention between Will's hot, flushed face and the wetness soaking through the thin cotton. When Hannibal reached toward him again, Will could have cried with relief, except it was only to grasp the loose folds of cotton over his thighs. Hannibal pulled slowly at the material, causing it to drag against Will's cock, rubbing, smearing the fluid further over his pants. It felt dirty, depraved - pants and cock sticky with pre-come, the scent of sex rising in the air between them. Will moaned again, humiliated to be so needy and desperate, so very undone in front of Hannibal - nothing left but his body's animal responses while Hannibal watched, as cool and detached as always.

“This is why you are here, Will - your lack of self-control is shocking. To sit in front of me like this, panting and wanton, debasing yourself. You require discipline.”

Hannibal tugged the loose fabric again, Will’s cock swaying heavily back with its pull. He was hot, sweaty, and almost writhing, rocking his hips into the resistance of the stretched fabric. When he began thrusting, Hannibal held the material taut, so it rubbed his sensitised dick. Panting loudly and uncaring now, Will groaned loudly at the sight of the wet fabric clinging to him. It was saturated, transparent, his swollen cockhead clearly visible. Hannibal bent over him and tutted wickedly. He raised one hand and gently dragged his thumbnail over the soaked fabric, over the slit, and Will came instantly, nearly silently. The force of his orgasm spilled white and sticky even through the cotton, come welling up through it and coating him, thick and obscene.

Will let his head fall back in relief, drained and exhausted. When he struggled upright again, Hannibal was smiling at him fondly, extremely pleased with himself. Will laughed at his smugness, and Hannibal went to crouch at his side. He unbuckled the jacket and swiftly removed it, so Will could stretch his arms out, cramped from being confined. Hannibal kissed his neck, where Will’s damp curls tickled, and Will leant heavily on him.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around him and asked, “I hope that lived up to your expectations?”

“I'm a little disappointed you didn't wear a white coat.”

Sighing affectionately, Hannibal said, “Always a critic. You’ll be more comfortable on the bed.”

Will grumbled, already sleepy. He knew Hannibal was right but it looked so far away. Hannibal freed his ankles from their restraints and led him to it, leaving behind their make-believe scenario and Hannibal’s fake consulting room.

As he shucked off his dirtied clothes, Will said, “Can you do all my prostate exams from now on?”

“So even without a white coat, that part is good enough to repeat?”

Grinning, Will said, “I will have to insist on a white coat, if you’re going to be my doctor again.”

He climbed onto the bed, it’s softness luxurious after so much pent-up tension. He moaned in happy pleasure, and pulled Hannibal to him.

“And what about the other parts? Not too stressful?”

“No, just enough I think.”

Hannibal studied him carefully, but seemed satisfied. “That scenario was always going to be close to the edge for you. Hopefully it will have been cathartic.”

“Mmmmnn.” Will mumbled into Hannibal’s chest, sleep creeping up on him.

“It’s my turn to choose next.” Hannibal continued, “I think I might try to teach you some self-control. What do you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me about Hannibal on Tumblr
> 
>  [weconqueratdawn.tumblr.com](http://weconqueratdawn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
